Dreams of Roses
by Shapeshifter99
Summary: John Smith has a dream about a girl. A girl named Rose. Set prior to the Family of Blood/Human Nature arc. Doctor/Rose or rather John/Rose, it really depends on how you're looking at it XD.


**Got the first four seasons of Doctor Who for my birthday, and I obviously watched all the episodes in the space of a week XD. Lol, anyway, I particularly enjoyed the Family of Blood arc in season three, and I loved the little mention that Rose got. See, The Doctor turned human and lost all his memories of being HIM, but he still dreamt about it, and so he apparently dreamt of Rose. So here's my take :P Enjoy!**

* * *

"Am I ever going see you again?"

He could tell she was trying so hard to be brave for the both of them. That was so her. He tried to force a smile onto his face, but it felt wooden, fragile.

"You can't."

"What are you gonna do?" Her voice was cracking now. She kept brushing her blond hair out of her face, probably in an effort to distract herself. Her gorgeous brown eyes were filling with tears as she stared at him.

Why did it always have to end this way?

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS." His throat was tight and he felt his two hearts beating at a frantic pace in his chest. "Same old life, last of the Time Lords."

His vision was blurring, and he felt the incessant pull of his ship, drawing him back to reality. But he held firm. He needed to say goodbye.

"On your own?" The tears were running down her face now as she choked out the words.

Unable to speak, he just nodded.

She held his gaze for a second, her wavering pain visible.

"I-" She choked on her words and bit them back before she could start sobbing, her face lowering as she tried to gather herself. She took in a deep, shaky breath, and stared at him.

"I love you." She said it.

He felt both light and heavy at the same time, and it took all his willpower not to gather her in his arms and pull her close. It was too dangerous. He couldn't risk their worlds collapsing, no matter how much he wanted her.

"Quite right to." He heard himself say and smiled sadly.

She managed to crack a smile.

"And I suppose," He continued, his voice wavering. "This is my last chance to say it."

She took in another steadying breath, her eyes searching his.

He was going to do it. He would never have another chance, and never had these words been so true, so meaningful.

"Rose Tyler-"

But in that moment, he was ripped away, his consciousness returning to his body on the TARDIS as the last hole in the universe closed and the projection he had made shattered. And all he could see was her tortured gaze, asking him-

* * *

John Smith woke up with a start, his hand reaching in front of him.

_What…?_ He thought dazedly, before shaking his head to clear it. _Just another dream._

Just another dream. Yet this one seemed to be the most important of them all. He had called the girl something… Her name, what was her name?

He brushed his thoughts aside, resolving to think about it later. A yawn made its way through him, and he reached up with a hand to rub his eyes, only to be startled to find they were wet with tears. Shocked, he blinked them back.

"Such strange imagination." He mused. "I wonder who she was, to create such a reaction to something that doesn't exist."

There was a knock at the door, and he replied with a "Come in."

Martha appeared, avoiding his gaze as she carried in his breakfast.

But as she placed it down, she asked hesitantly, "Anymore dreams?"

"Yes. There was a girl, not you this time. I was saying goodbye, for some reason…" John frowned as his heart throbbed in his chest. And next to it, there was another ache.

He reached with a hand and placed it where the pain was coming from, and for a startling second, he thought he could feel a twin heartbeat. Frowning, he withdrew his hand, then replaced it. The pain and extra heartbeat was gone.

Martha glanced at him. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Rose." The name escaped his lips for no reason at all, and his face broke into a smile.

"What?!" Martha sounded alarmed and when he glanced at her, she was paler than usual, her eyes sparkling with wariness and shock.

"I-Nothing." John frowned again. What was wrong with him?

"I'll see you later, sir." Martha curtsied and hurried out the door.

John stared at the wall, still trapped in his thoughts and the remnants of his dream.

"Rose." The word was so easy to say, so natural. And he was certain that was the name of the girl in the dream he had just had.

But there were two others. Just as familiar, that evoked a feeling of terrible love and fear.

_Bad Wolf. Rose. Bad Wolf._

He knew they were linked, but he just couldn't see why. He sighed. He had another headache coming on.

But he would remember those words. And the girl. Rose.

Her name was Rose.


End file.
